


Hope

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Just Add Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles surprises Peter with a kitten.





	Hope

Stiles only find outs after the fact, which, given Peter he is not surprised, but this is some information he wished he had known so that he might have lessened the pain somehow. It was supposed to be a nice surprise, supposed to brighten up their home and help them learn to love someone outside their twosome. Instead it made Peter tear up - his Peter who up until that point had only shown serious emotion when Cora had come back - and walk off.

Only later on does he find out that Peter lost a cat in the fire - Bubbles, Cora had named him. 

Stiles sighed down at the little kitten in his arms, a squirmy little thing who kept meowing. She was a pretty little orange tabby with big paws and green eyes. He put her down and watched her toddle around, checking out her new territory.

For months Stiles had watched as Peter noticeably slowed down whenever he saw a cat. Whenever they walked passed a pet store, if the kittens were out he would glance longingly over each little fuzzy head. And so Stiles had started to plan.

Except now, looking down at the nameless kitten, he thought maybe he had made the wrong decision. He squatted down, trying to keep his own tears at bay, and scooped up their little girl.

“We will get through this, little one,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her nose. She meowed as if in agreement.

Stiles spent the rest of the evening with the kitten, getting her food and water and making sure she had a few places to nestle down and that she knew where her litter box was (Stiles had made sure she was litter trained before rescuing her from Deaton). When it was time for bed he brought her into his and Peter’s room, the wolf already laying down facing away from the door, and bundled the kitten up onto a little bed he made for her in the corner of their room.

She closed her eyes as soon as he settled her and got himself ready for bed. He climbed in behind Peter, wrapping his arms around his wolf, and that’s when Peter opened up. Peter told him about Bubbles, about his black cat who was so cantankerous to everyone but Peter and Cora. Bubbles who always brought Peter his catches and how proud Peter had been of him. 

Peter spoke of his love for his cat.

Stiles did cry then, sure as well that Peter was letting tears stream down his face, and fell asleep with his face pressed into Peter’s neck. 

When he woke up sometime later, the room still black with night, he felt around and noticed that his wolf was no longer in bed with him. He sat up groggily and peered around but did not see any Peter shaped dark spots. Pushing to his feet, he stumbled out into the hallway and down to the living room.

Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything though the tears did start again. In the living he found Peter and their little orange tabby playing with one of the toys that Stiles had purchased for her.

“D-does,” Stiles cleared his throat, thick as it was with overwhelming sadness and joy. “Does she have a name?”

Peter turned to look at him with a slight smile. “Her name is Hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
